An Unlikely Pair
by JediShel
Summary: Another SevMione love story. A little angst, and a lot of fluff.


An Unlikely Pair  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I just like to mess with them. Thanks to Ms. Rowling for such wonderful stories.  
  
This is my very first fanfic (that I've shared with anyone) so please be kind in your reviews. This chapter is from Hermione's POV, the next will be from dear Sev's.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Severus Snape had way too much on his mind to be worried about his personal storeroom. Hermione took advantage of that fact as she slipped inside. She needed just a bit of Olum to finish her potion.  
  
"Hermione please hurry!" Ginny squealed. "Ok, I'm done." Hermione grinned when she saw Ginny's pale face. "It's not funny; if he caught us we would be dead. If he didn't kill us, my mom would." "Relax Ginny; I know when Sev is around." Hermione blushed when she said her formidable Potions professors' first name. She still couldn't believe she was allowed to use it in front of other students. She had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she was now a professor too. She had graduated just the semester before when Dumbledore offered her the job. Apparently, Ginny had a hard time with it too. She was now a 7th year and had Hermione as her Arithmancy professor. "Let's go back to my apartment so I can fill you in." Hermione whispered as she led Ginny to the southern towers which were now her home.  
  
They walked into her apartment and the candles blazed into life. Ginny went into the kitchen with the intent on making tea, while Hermione opened all the windows. It was a brisk September day, and she just loved the cool air. She set the Olum down next to her waiting cauldron and busied herself with the other ingredients. Ginny walked into the room with the steaming tea and said, "So what is this mysterious potion you're brewing?" Hermione looked up at her, momentarily forgetting she was there. "Oh hi Ginny, sorry, I'm trying to create a new litter mix for Crookshanks. I love my cat, but she is so stinky." Ginny laughed so hard she almost spilled her tea. "I thought you were creating a love potion for a certain professor." "Really Ginny, I have no interest in any of the professors here. Besides, I wouldn't be daft enough to try a love potion." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on Hermione. It's me you're talking to. I've seen your reactions; I've noticed the slight tremble, and the blush. You have it bad for Snape. Admit it." Hermione's face turned red, and she bit her lip. "Is it that obvious?" She asked mortified. Ginny walked over to her and hugged her gently. "No, only to those who care for you. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Hermione relaxed slightly and went back to her potion, stirring the contents absently. "Do you think I have any chance with him, Ginny?" She asked. Ginny smiled and sat next to her, "Well, I don't see why not. You're both of the same mind, he respects you enormously, and you are an attractive woman." Hermione blushed, "I wasn't fishing for compliments, but thanks. What do you think of him?" Ginny sighed and said," Well, he is incredibly sexy, but he seems so cold. Are you sure you want the heartache it may lead to?" Hermione lit the fire under the cauldron and smiled up at her friend. "As we say in muggleville no pain, no gain. Come on, let's go down to dinner."  
  
Down in the main dining room, Hermione said good bye to her friend. She proceeded up to the staff table and took her usual spot on the end, next to Hagrid. Looking around she noticed Hagrid had sat next to Minerva. She sighed when she realized she would have to eat alone. She was on good terms with the other professors, but they had already paired off for dinner. "I hope you were able to find what you needed in my personal storeroom, Ms. Granger" Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice when she heard the deep voice of her colleague as he sat next to her. She looked at Severus Snape guiltily, "I'm sorry, I was hoping to find you to ask, but you were in conference with a student." "No need to apologize. My storeroom is open to all staff. Might I ask what kind of potion you needed the Olum for?" Hermione looked down at her plate to hide the flush she felt sitting so close to him. "Erm, it was for my cat." She answered shyly. He turned to his dinner hoping she wouldn't hear the nervousness in his voice. "Might I be of some help? I seem to have a knack for potions." He joked lightly. She turned her head quickly, unable to believe he had a sense of humor. He smiled slightly and her hand shook as she set down her juice. "Of course, I would love any help you could offer." Hermione smiled and looked down. "Ok, after dinner then? You are quartered in the south tower I presume?" She swallowed and willed her voice to sound normal. "Yes, I am. Just give me a few minutes to tidy up." She ate hurriedly and excused herself. "Thank you so much for your offer of help. I'll see you in thirty minutes?" She asked as she hid her shaking hands behind her back .He smiled and stood up as she prepared to leave. "Thirty minutes should be fine."

a/n Ok this is chapter one, let me know if I should continue, or should I run and hide?


End file.
